Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the inventive concept relate to a display apparatus and a method of driving the display apparatus. More particularly, example embodiments of the inventive concept relate to a display apparatus for improving a display quality and a method of driving the display apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
Generally, a liquid crystal display (LCD) apparatus has a relatively small thickness, low weight and low power consumption. Thus the LCD apparatus is used in monitors, laptop computers and cellular phones, etc. The LCD apparatus includes an LCD panel displaying images using a selectively changeable light transmittance characteristic of a liquid crystal while a backlight assembly disposed under the LCD panel provides light to the LCD panel. A driving circuit drives the LCD panel and thereby causes the selective changes of the light transmittance characteristic of the liquid crystals.
The LCD panel includes an array substrate which has a plurality of gate lines, a plurality of crossing data lines, a plurality of thin film transistors and corresponding pixel electrodes. The LCD panel also includes an opposing substrate which has a common electrode. A liquid crystal (LC) layer is interposed between the array substrate and opposing substrate. The driving circuit includes a gate driving part which drives the gate lines of the array substrate and a data driving part which drives the data lines.
When the LCD panel displays an image, a luminance difference between a positive polarity and a negative polarity of a data signal may be observed. A display defect such as stripe may occur due to the luminance difference. For example, when image is scrolled by a frame or observer' eyes synchronized with a polarity change period of the LCD panel, the stripe is observed.
The LCD panel has become larger and thus, a display quality of LCD panel is decreased by Resistor-Capacitor (RC) delays of gate and data signals which drive the LCD panel. Display defects such as luminance reduction, color mixture and stripe may occur due to the RC delays of gate and data signals.